Ace Doordrum
"I've known you for a little time, but I know you're no where near evil" Thomas Carlson to Ace Ace is an upper-level Firestarter-witch with almost all anger triggered powers. She could make potions better than any of other the Ancients. She was a ghost before and during the Apocolyps but got revived by Thomas's "Make what I used to be" spell. She is a Leo. ''Powers At first Ace could only control the element of fire (pyrokinesis) and was scared by it, however eventually her powers grew and became fire throwing (Pyrogenism). After that she gained the ability to move things with her mind (telekinesis) and used it more than any other power used by all the main charactors. She later learned how to petrifiy people which started to worry Milly and Thomas, however when she found out that 2 of her powers were rooted from evil she started to limit her use of them. While only having one power (that she could use without being tempted to evil) she cast a spell on her self to get more powers but back-fired, instead Milly and Thomas gained string offs of empathy, but she gained the proper power of empathy and later on she gained levitation and water teleportation. She also has a combinded power of projection with Milly. A bit before Kyle turned evil she also learn how to manipulate heat (Thermokinesis). When she was a ghost she nly has Pyrokinesis, Whisping, Summoning, Projection, Telekinesis and Thermokinesis. Her powers are now Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Thermokinesis and Levitation. *Pyrokinesis *Pyrogenism (Fire Throwing) *Telekinesis *Thermokinesis *Levitation *Remote Flaming *Flaming Temporary/Binded/Stripped/Lost Powers *Petrification ''(Stripped) *Flight (As Fairy) *Hyper Speed (As Fairy) *Voice Manipulation (Lost) *Technopathy (Lost) *Whisping (As Ghost) *Summoning (As Ghost) *Projection (As Ghost) *Empathy (Lost) *Water Teleportation (Lost) ''Family As far as we know Ace's only family is Milly and her future nephew Simon. She has another sister called Sophie Tyler. She also has a Firestarter dad out there somewhere. Speices In all her time as a witch Ace has only ever became a daytime werewolf, fairy, ghost and mortal. She became a Fairy when the fairy ruler lost her strongest fairy and needed to recruit someone else, and she saw Ace throw fire at demon and kill him instantly. After she became human again she realised she can't hide from her powers so she started to try and gain control over her pyrokinesis and petrification, yet still hardly used her petrification just in case. Potions'' Over the series, Ace has made Countless potions but the biggest one that she brewed was the potion to vanquish the Ancients. Capricorn's Lamp In the middle of the Apocolyps, Ace was trapped in a Mystical Vase by one of the attackers. Milly Found it after and decided to keep it (not knowing Ace was trapped in it). However 1 month later Milly had rubbed it to clean it and Ace was Released. Trivia *Ace hid her real name because of embarrisment her name is really April. *She was the last one to discover she was a Hybrid Category:Powers Category:Family Category:Speices Category:Charactor Category:Firestarter Category:Ancient Category:Mother Category:Parent